


Cuddle

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Sweatshirts!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: "Person B stealing Person A’s sweatshirts all the time."-Just some cute fluff :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Collections [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Cuddle

Dean had stashed many sweatshirts and hoodies over the course of his 40 years of life. Band hoodies from his younger days, old ones from thrift stores when his clothes got shredded on a hunt, and some just because. He never wore them, really, he liked his flannel much better.

Little did he know that a human Castiel would love Dean’s sweatshirts so much that he started stealing them and wearing them around the bunker. They were a little big on him, as Dean had a solid 2 inches on the ex-angel, but Dean found it adorable. The clothing seemed to completely engulf him, the sleeves passing his fingertips when they weren’t pulled up. But Dean wasn’t complaining.

The first time Dean caught his boyfriend with his sweatshirt was while he was making food for their once-a-week movie nights in the “man-cave” Dean finally installed (without a TV that sucked them into Scooby-Doo.). He had come over with a bowl of popcorn to see Castiel cured onto the couch, drowning under the fabric of Dean’s old, worn Metallica hoodie. It was already warm in the bunker, and with the added heat from the hoodie the ex-angel’s cheeks were tinted pink. 

Dean chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend curled on the sofa, completely content with snuggling with Dean’s lost hoodies.

Dean had plopped down next to him, wrapping his arms around Cas’ shoulders, then set the bowl down between them and asked, “Is that my hoodie?”

Cas nodded and shrugged. “It smelled like you.” and didn’t elaborate. Dean laughed a little. “Alright Cas.” He kissed Castiel’s forehead then clicked on _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_. (He couldn’t believe Cas had never seen a classic movie like Harry Potter.)

\--

Another time Dean saw Cas with his sweatshirt was two days after he went on a killing spree after the death of Charlie. He had found Cas in their room, staring at the wall with Dean’s old school hoodie.

“Cas?”

Dean had been afraid to go near him, ashamed of himself for not remembering what Cas meant to him, for almost killing him. Even the Mark shouldn’t have caused him to almost murder one of the people he loved the most.

Cas turned, looking at Dean with his bright, beautiful blue eyes.

“Cas, I--I’m so--” 

Dean had broken down, his words clogging his throat. Cas had silently gotten up, wrapping his sweatshirt-covered arms around his lover, hugging him tightly. Dean gripped him back, burying his face in his own sweatshirt, allowing himself this moment of vulnerability.

"Dean, you know I forgive you. You weren't in your right state of mind."

"I almost _killed_ you, Cas. Oh god, I almost--"

"Dean," Cas said, cupping his lover's face in his hands. He pressed a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. "I forgive you. You have to forgive yourself."

Dean looked down. "I'm sorry Cas."

Cas smiled. "I know."

Dean had pulled himself together and hugged Cas again. He smiled as he looked at the school logo on the back of the sweatshirt. "Why do you like my sweatshirts so much?"

Cas shrugged. "They're comfy and they smell nice. Should I stop?"

Dean laughed, clasping Cas's hand again. "No, you don't have to stop."

"Good, because I wasn't going to."

Dean laughed again, nuzzling his nose in Cas' hair. "I love you."

\--

Now, the present time, Dean and Cas were cuddling on the sofa, watching reruns of Dr. Sexy. Cas was wearing a thrift store hoodie, red with a small dragon in the corner. He was just sitting there, buried underneath the hoodie, laying on Dean with cookie crumbs stuck to his lips, but for some reason Dean thought he looked more beautiful than ever.

"Will you marry me, Cas?"

Castiel's head whipped around, sitting up to face Dean. "What did you just say?"

Dean met his eyes, smiling his signature smile. "Will you marry me?"

"Wha-- _Dean_ , where did this come from--"

"I love you, you’re fantastic, and, hopefully, you love me. So, let's get hitched. Or do you not love me?"

"Dean, of course I love you. But I--"

"Don't want to marry me?"

" _No_ , of course I want to--"

"So what's the problem?"

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said, blowing air out his nostrils. “You’re dead in the eyes in the law and I don’t even exist. How will we even--”

"I don't know, Cas. We'll figure that out later. All I want, all I _need_ is for you to say yes."

Cas paused for a while, leaving Dean's heart pounding in his throat. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Dean grinned. "So it's settled." He kissed Castiel's temple, then leaned back and continued watching the show.

Cas smiled and shook his head, giddy with the thought of marrying Dean. He pulled the drawstring of his (Dean's) hoodie tighter, snuggle deeper into the fabric and Dean's chest.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love your hoodies because they remind me of you."


End file.
